Kenshin' Letter
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: A note by Kenshin made Kaoru' heart break. Is he really gone from her?


**KENSHIN' LETTER**

In the Kamiya dojo, Yahiko was entering the dojo, 

"Hey Kenshin are you there. I am hungry is the dinner ready." 

He peeked into the kitchen. Kaoru was in the kitchen thunderstruck with a paper in her hand. He shouted, 

"Hey ugly, where is ..." but stopped in the middle seeing her eyes had swollen. It was clear she had been crying for some time. He took the note from her, she was still motionless. 

The letter read, "Miss Kaoru, Please dont wait for me at the dinner. I have to leave suddenly. I really want to tell you something. Good Bye." 

Yahiko could not understand whether Kenshin has left them for good or he is just late for dinner. Nonetheless, he ran to find Sano and Dr.Genzai. He found Sano at the clinic with Megumi both fighting for nothing. He informed about Kaoru and asked them to come to the dojo. They rushed to see Kaoru still in the same position. Megumi went to her and laid her hand on her lap. Kaoru started crying aloud.

"Why do he have to go away." She cried. 

Had it been different situation Megumi would have replied back but for now she said nothing. Dr.Genzai and kids also arrived along with Tae and Tsubame. Everyone were worried about Kaoru. 

"Why would he leave so suddenly. Were you two fighting?" Sano asked Kaoru. Yahiko interrupted. 

"Its all this ugly' fault. She routinely slipped away after dinner and did not want us to follow her. This has been going on for two months now. I think Kenshin got hurt and left her." 

"Stop that Yahiko". 

Everyone turned to the voice' direction. Kenshin was standing there. He had slipped in and nobody had noticed him in the tension pervailing in the dojo. 

"Kenshin you are back." Sano punched him on the chest he went flying to the other side of the room with "Orooooo". "Why did you write that letter you idiot?" 

"What letter? I just left note to Miss.Kaoru informing not to wait for me at the dinner. I didnot write any letter." 

"Then why the heck did you write goodbye" Yahiko asked 

"I just want to end .." Kenshin's reply was broken by Kaoru. "You want to end our relationship. Is that it Kenshin?" 

"No. I just didnt know how to end the letter so i wrote good bye" 

"What about you wanting to say something to Kaoru." Megumi asked. 

"I know why Miss Kaoru is slipping away after dinner. I realised she is trying hard to increase her cooking skills. She has become pale recently she had to run the dojo, she had to go to her student's place if that would earn her some extra money and then she had to learn cooking. I really felt guilty for not able to do anything for her. So I went to Sato to ask for an asssignment. He was too happy to offer me so that he would have more chance to show his talents and fight with me. Today was my first assignment. Dont worry Miss Kaoru i would never break my promise." 

"You are not answering my question" Megumi reminded. 

"I am coming to that part. I needed some money and I needed all of you here for a special occasion. seeing that everyone have gathered here, i might very well say it now." 

He went to Kaoru, took her hand and slipped a ring on the finger, and asked, "Would you like to be my wife Kaoru?" 

Kaoru was speechless, tears poured down her cheeks she said, "Hai Kenshin. But how did you know i was learning to cook." 

"It was simple for the first few days your dress had a burning smell and i also heard about the fire accident happened at Tae'. I could easily figure out whats happening.Are you ready to cook dinner for me Kaoru." 

"In fact i had already prepared the dinner only after finishing did i see your note. and i was really heart-broken." 

"I would never leave you again Kaoru. Lets walk along the river side under the full moon after dinner." 

"Hai Kenshin" 

"Well i was worried you would forger dinner. But now that we know who had prepared it we might as well forget it." Sano said and tried to escape. 

Kenshin got him "This is for hitting me" he told him and dragged him and Yahiko to the kitchen with the others following them. 

After dinner, "I should say the dinner was not bad considering prepared by you Kaoru" Megumi said.

Everyone left after dinner Sano took Yahiko with him so that the two would have some time for themselves. After cleaning dishes, Kenshin took Kaoru' hand and took her to the riverside. There they walked under the full moon holding hands with a sweet breeze embracing them.

THE END


End file.
